


Burning Desire

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Drastoria, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lumione - Freeform, Narcissa dies, Nottpott, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-War, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wrong Name, study smut, wedding hook-ups, wrong malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: A drunken Hermione makes not one, but two mistakes at Harry and Theo's wedding, but finds herself wondering; is it still a mistake if you intend to keep repeating it?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 282





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon/gifts).



> Alpha love to honeysweetcutie / forever unbeta'd
> 
> This was written for Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon; a new friend of mine who feeds my love of writing with endless plunnies. While I typically don't gravitate towards Lumione, I certainly understand the appeal of the ship. Nor did I ever think I would write for them, but she gave me an amazing little plunny and, well, here we are! Not gonna lie; this was low-key one of the easiest oneshots I've written in a bit here.
> 
> Come on over and join my FB group if you'd like! madrose_writing

**Burning Desire**

Hermione toyed with the invitation the owl had just dropped onto her desk. She knew it was coming; she had practically helped talk Draco out of his usual penchant of running away when he was scared. He loved Astoria and they deserved to be happy. What kind of friend would she have been if she told him, "No, don't marry the girl because I have a crush on you," while he was holding the jewelry box in his hand.

So they might have repaired their relationship after the war. So she might have helped him through his lowest point in life during Eighth Year when he got word his mother had passed away unexpectedly right at the start of term. So she'd grown to crave his witty banter, academic conversations, and the general challenge he provided her. But none of it mattered. Not after he started seeing Astoria.

She was happy for them; really. Even after five years of harboring a secret crush; two of which had been done while becoming just as good as friends to Astoria.

But it wasn't her crush that was making her hesitate to respond. That had actually begun to simmer down. Nearly to the point where it was nonexistent. Really, there were no two people better suited for each other than Draco and Astoria.

It was who she knew she would run into at the wedding that gave her pause.

Two years ago, at a different wedding, Hermione had done something. She had been Harry's Best Man while Draco had been Theo's. Having been introduced to Astoria officially that night, Hermione hit the bar harder than she meant to. Looking back on it now, most of her memories of Harry's wedding were fuzzy. After dinner, it was all just one large blur. All except a few moments that seemed to haunt her even when she was awake.

She had taken too wide of a step trying to avoid a child as they ran through the crowd while also reaching her next glass of champagne from the tray that floated by her. It caused her to step on her dress and stumble. She was able to right herself and most importantly, she had snagged her drink and somehow not spilled it. Deciding she needed a moment of peace and quiet, she made her way to the nearest exit to take a moment to herself in the gardens connected to the venue.

How she got outside or the fact that her glass was empty before she got there blurred together. As was how she missed the slightly uneven brick that made up the pathway of the garden. She tripped over it, nearly causing the glass to slip from her hand and shatter all over the ground. The only reason it didn't was someone had been there to catch her. Their hand wrapped around hers, keeping the glass in her hand as their other arm banded around her back to keep her from falling too.

In her drunken stupor she had been able to make out pale skin, light eyes, and platinum hair. At the way her fingers curled around the lapel of a suit to steady herself. Her lips parted so she could murmur a thank you and before she could stop herself, she was standing on the tips of her toes; lips pressing against her savior's.

She remembered the way he tasted like fine wine when he finally parted his lips so her tongue could seek his. She recalled the gasp that had left her lips as he pulled her flush against him. The sound of the glass slipping from her hand as she reached up to sink it into his hair while his went to her hip. It stayed there for a moment before reaching back to cup her backside.

At the time, moaning his name had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And yet, he had pulled back fast enough to give both of them whiplash and released her immediately. Something wasn't quite right about the situation, but he tucked her arm into his and led her back inside so her friends could see her home.

It wasn't until she woke up the next morning that she realized what had happened.

She might have said Draco's name and thought that's who her savior was, but he hadn't been the only one with those features at the wedding the night before. A slew of emotions went through her mind that morning as she nursed the worst hangover of her life.

Of all people to make out with at a wedding, why did it have to be Lucius Malfoy?

That alone should have been the most embarrassing part of that memory, but as she recalled the way she had moaned Draco's name, she debated on never leaving her house again.

She saw him around, mostly at the Ministry, but he seemed to pay about as much attention to her as he had before. Which was practically nothing. On the occasion their paths crossed, he gave no indication that he remembered any of it. It got to the point where she wasn't even sure it _had_ happened. That it might have just been a figment of her imagination, but she'd never had recurring dreams like this. Not where the details never changed.

Still, Draco and Astoria were her friends. She wasn't going to decline an invitation to their wedding because of something so juvenile. If Lucius could pretend it never happened, so could she. So without much more debate, Hermione checked the box for yes and with a plus one, and sent it back with the owl.

* * *

By the time the wedding arrived several months later, Hermione was ready for it to be over. The thing that worried her the most had been finding a date so she had an excuse. She had ended up asking Cormac, though she regretted it immediately. But he was not nearly as annoying as Draco was when he complained about planning the damn thing. She mostly felt bad for Astoria; she was the one who would be marrying him. It was something, much to his chagrin, that they laughed at over their weekly Sunday brunch.

When all was said and done, the ceremony was beautiful. It was held in the gardens at the Malfoy Manor with everything in full bloom. It looked as if it were something straight out of a fairytale and Hermione was surprised that even Cormac's eyes had misted over. Afterwards, the celebration moved into the ballroom of the Manor which, once upon a time, had scared the living daylights out of her. But the perks of being Draco's friend had come with the ability to face her fears head on. Just as she had helped him get through his mother's death, he had helped her not be afraid of the worst night of her life.

He started her off by showing her the library. All four floors of it that spanned the entire South Wing. Once that had desensitized her to coming into the Manor, he had shown her around to other parts of it. The last bit had been the drawing room. It had been painful for both of them, but after a rough couple of days, she felt at peace with herself. Her past no longer haunted her on a daily basis and she felt comfortable coming over whenever he invited her.

And so the night wore on. There was good food accompanied with even better conversation and laughter all around. Even Cormac made up for his abysmal behavior during their date at Slughorn's party years ago. This time, his hands didn't roam unless he asked first and when he kissed her, he kept his tongue to himself. All in all, it was one of the best nights she had had in quite some time.

In the midst of the celebration, Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom. She knew there were ones closer to the ballroom, but that was the thing about mansions; there were several to choose from. Being that the more readily accessible ones were getting their fair share of use for the night, she decided to seek a different one. Only, the other thing about mansions, especially one of this size, was that all corridors looked the same. The one she turned down wasn't the one she thought it was and the door she opened did not contain a bathroom on the other side, but instead, it looked like a home office.

Not just any office either. It looked like a miniature version of the library and Hermione's skin flushed with gooseflesh as she took in the amount of tomes housed in glass display cases. Whatever they were, they were old and important. If Draco, or Harry for that matter, were here, they would have made fun of her for the amount of saliva she swallowed just then. She was just glad the two of them kept that little nugget of information to themselves. Not that it was a huge secret that books and subsequently knowledge turned her on. But still.

"Are you lost, Miss Granger?"

She jumped at the sound of _his_ voice and barely caught herself from knocking over the case as she tripped over herself. She turned around to see Lucius staring at her. He was leaning to the side, resting on the cane she knew to house his wand. One of his brows was arched as he studied her from across the room.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Just what was it that you were looking for?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Bathroom," she replied, swallowing hard.

The corners of his lips twitched. "Such as the two perfectly good ones located in the ballroom itself?"

Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks as her right hand came up to twist the thin gold chain of her necklace. "They were busy and I thought-"

"That it would be the perfect opportunity to snoop?"

She bristled at the accusation and narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't snooping, Mister Malfoy," she argued. "I just turned down the wrong hallway. You ought to consider locking doors you don't want anyone to open. Or perhaps put up some wards."

He smiled then, but it only made her shiver. "There are indeed wards on this room," he said, his stance relaxing slightly. "Though I suppose I wasn't expecting the likes of nosey Gryffindors wandering the hallways of my home."

Hermione sighed and smiled back at him apologetically. "I didn't mean to trespass," she said. "I really was just looking for a bathroom."

He lifted his cane and used it to point off to her left. She turned for a second to see a door and then looked back at him. "After you're finished, I'll escort you back to the party. We wouldn't want you to get lost again, now would we?"

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and heading towards the door he had pointed out.

While she was quick to relieve her bladder, she still took her time inside the bathroom. She washed her hands for longer than necessary, cast charms to clean herself up; including the thin layer of sweat she had worked up from dancing with Cormac. Her cheeks turned red again at the thought of her date. He was still waiting for her to return and if she took any longer, he was sure to send out a search party. The last thing she needed was for people to find her alone with Lucius in his private study.

When she joined him again, she stopped by the same case she had stood next to earlier. "Why aren't these in the library?" she asked.

"Most of these are older than the first record of history," he replied, making Hermione's eyes go wide. "My ancestors always took pride in knowledge and separated certain tomes to help preserve them better." He gestured towards the shelves that lined two of the walls. "And some contain curses of such dark origins that it was best to keep them away from visitors."

Hermione swallowed hard as she glanced at the shelves again. She knew the Malfoy library contained more than a few items saturated in dark magic, but Draco had taught her how to get around them. The way Lucius described them would make her think twice about touching anything in this house ever again.

"Why not turn them into the Ministry?" she asked.

"Not that I am one to talk, but do you really want the Ministry to have their hands on something so dark?"

Lucius had only spent a little bit of time in Azkaban after the war. He had been released three days before Narcissa passed due to his help in turning on the other Death Eaters. Ultimately, it was his help that led to their capture. When the Ministry had accused him of his hand in Narcissa's death, she, Draco, and Harry had all spoken in his defense. When it was determined it was a curse sent in the guise of an unsigned letter meant for Lucius, the Ministry set him free and left him alone for the most part. After laying his wife to rest and making up with his son, he had thanked her and Harry. Choosing to put the past behind them, they all decided it was best to start fresh.

It had been the last time she'd seen him before Theo and Harry's wedding.

"That depends," she said, lips curving slightly. "Been supporting any snake-faced psychopaths lately?"

There was a brief moment of silence before he returned her smile with a nod of his head. "Even I have learned my lesson on that one."

Hermione turned back to the book encased in glass. "Good." When she saw his reflection in the glass become clear, indicating he had moved closer, she drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered, daring a quick glance in his direction. "For what happened at Harry's…" her voice trailed off for a second. "For not saying thank you."

Slowly, her gaze drifted up to meet his and for a brief moment, she wondered if she really hadn't imagined the whole scenario. But a chill crept up her spine as she recalled the way his lips had felt against hers and for a second, she could feel the ghost of his kiss. His gaze flickered down to her lips, letting her know it wasn't her imagination after all. That he was remembering it too.

"I'm surprised you remember," he said, his voice low. "Considering how intoxicated you were."

"I don't remember much," she replied, a shake to her voice. She looked away as she added, "Is that why you pulled away?"

"Your drunkenness or that you thought I was my son?"

She cringed and took a step back; an action that was cut short as he reached out for her, pulling her to a stop. His fingers curled around her chin with a featherlight touch. Slowly, he tilted her face up until their gazes met.

"Do you still think about it, Miss Granger?"

She stared back at him, wondering if he could feel her heart beating frantically inside her chest. After a moment, she heard herself whisper, "Don't you?"

He leaned ever so slightly; to the point where she could see his pupils dilate. "More than I care to admit," he drawled.

Hermione's eyes closed; lashes fluttering against her cheek as he closed the gap. His lips brushed across hers once as if to test the waters at first. The second time was firmer and his hand left her chin in favor of cupping the back of her neck. Much like the first time, she brought her hands up, glad that there was no glass to slip from her fingers and shatter across the floor. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his suit, tugging him closer. His other hand settled into the small of her back; the heat of it searing her skin through the fabric of her dress.

His kiss was slow and purposeful, as if the tugs to her lips were meant to coax her into more at a steady pace. She let herself adjust to the feel of him. To the thought of knowing just whose lips were slanted across hers. Whose hand was dipping dangerously low across her backside. And when she finally decided to be selfish and give in to something she had dreamt about for ages, her lips parted in invitation.

He took what she offered and ran with it.

No sooner had she brushed her tongue over his did she find herself being moved backwards. She gasped into his mouth as they came to a sudden stop when she bumped into the edge of the desk. There was a slight sound of the legs scraping against the floor upon impact as well as a few items of clutter knocked over. Lucius didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest by the displacement of his things. Instead, he kept his focus on her. On the frenzied way his hands dropped to gather the skirt of her dress and bunch it around her hips a moment before he lifted her onto the surface of the desk.

Hermione's head fell back, allowing his lips to trail down the column of her throat. She moaned softly as she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. His fingers ghosted up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh until they curled around the edge of her knickers. A hiss left her lips as his index finger slid between her folds to find her wet and ready.

He worked his way back up her throat until his lips were near her ear as he asked, "Is this for me or your date?"

Her breath was ragged as she whispered, "You."

The last thing she wanted to do right now was think of Cormac. Especially when Lucius hummed in approval and sank two fingers into her core. Another moan sounded low in her throat as he crooked his fingers and began to rock his hand back and forth. Her hips rolled against his, trying to find a rhythmic balance. Once it was achieved, she relaxed as much as she could and gave in to the pleasure he brought her. In return, she resumed her earlier ministrations of freeing him from the pants of his suit. With the material shoved down his hips, she was free to wrap her fingers around his hardened length. She pumped him with slow and steady strokes, rotating her wrist every so often as he worked her closer to the edge.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly or whether it was a combination of skill, tension, or the fact that it really had been entirely too long since someone else had given her an orgasm. Regardless, it wasn't long before she let loose a string of soft, keening wails as she came undone.

Hermione had barely started to come back to her senses before Lucius pulled her hand from his cock and wedged himself between her thighs. She swallowed hard as her eyes fluttered open to see him lick his fingers clean of her essence. His gaze was intense as it bore into hers. Distantly, she was aware of his other hand tugging the top of her dress down to expose her breasts. Of the sound the fabric made as it tore just before he palmed them. In turn, she braced her thighs on either side of his hips and reached between them so she could guide him to her slick entrance. His lips came crashing down over hers as one hand dropped to her hip and the next thing she knew, he was inside of her.

This was what all of her previous encounters with other men had been missing. There was never this level of heat and intensity. Never this amount of fire and passion. Usually it was hard for her to reach one orgasm from the inability to put everything else from her mind, let alone two. But Lucius had only just begun rocking his hips, diving in and out of her before she was coming a second time. Her mind wasn't even functioning properly enough to think of anything else except the way he felt nestled in the center of her body. At the way his hands felt as they caressed her breasts. Or the way his lips seared her skin as he nipped his way up and down her throat.

The stars were still exploding behind her eyelids; her third releasing cresting right on the heels of the second. This time, as she clenched and trembled around Lucius, moaning into the otherwise quiet of the room, he came with her. She could feel his cock pulsing along her walls, emptying himself as he groaned with pleasure into the crook of her neck. His hips stuttered and jerked until there was nothing left in him to give. He collapsed forward and she welcomed his weight as the panted to catch their breath.

When he softened enough to slip out of her, he pulled back to redress. She readjusted her top first before reaching down to slide her knickers back into place. A shiver crept its way up her spine as she carefully worked herself off the desk. She ignored the heaviness of her knickers as their coupling began to seep out and dampen the lining. Instead, she focused on tugging the skirt of her dress back down over her hips and smoothing the fabric out.

Having retrieved his cane, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at her chest to repair the tear he'd made. As he aimed it lower, she shook her head, earning a lifted brow from him. She gave a shrug and turned to hide her face as it flamed with embarrassment. But once again, his hand slid into place along her cheek and guided her gaze up to his.

"Mister Malfoy-"

"Lucius," he insisted, his thumb tracing the edge of her bottom lip. "Call me Lucius."

She gave a slight nod and swallowed hard. "We should head back to the ballroom before they start to worry."

He gave the faintest smile as he dropped his hand in favor of tucking her arm into his. "Wouldn't want to keep you away from your date any longer than necessary."

He took a step forward, but Hermione kept her feet firmly on the floor, making him pause. "Mister- _Lucius_ ," she corrected, clearing her throat a little. She squared her shoulders, summoning enough of her Gryffindor bravery. "Astoria said she and Draco are departing for their honeymoon right after the reception."

"And?" he asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips where she discovered she could still taste traces of him. His eyes flickered down to watch the movement and then back up to hers, even darker than before. "Have you ever been alone in the Manor before?"

"I'm sure Mister McLaggen would-"

"We're just friends," she interrupted, pulling her arm from his to cross hers over her chest. "Perhaps once they're gone, you can give me a proper tour of your study."

His smirk was slow to spread across his face as he leaned in close to her ear. "I assure you, Miss Granger, there will be nothing proper about it."

She shivered and turned her head, catching the lobe of his ear between her teeth. "Good," she breathed before threading her arm back through his and taking a step forward. Whatever it was that had drawn her to him, she wasn't sure. What she did know, was that after all this time, once would never be enough. Despite the evidence of their tryst seeping down her thighs, Hermione took leave of the room already counting down until they could meet again.


End file.
